


"Just another hot asshole"

by Dissapointed_weirdo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 7/8 chapters, Beefy Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky has no metal arm btw, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Criticism is wanted, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Alexander Pierce, Happy ending yall so dont worry, I gave him scars instead, M/M, Mild Self Harm, My First Fanfic, Past Torture, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam ships them so harddd, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is MORE of an asshole, Steve is kind of a disaster, Torture, bucky and darcy are best friends, bucky is an asshole, hope yall like it, hydra are the real assholes tbh, please be nice lmao, well i guess this shit aint a oneshot anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissapointed_weirdo/pseuds/Dissapointed_weirdo
Summary: Bucky Barnes, retired sergeant, cuss fanatic.Life hadn't been easy after the army days, however running late to work all the time seemed to help him cope.So when a gorgeous beefy blonde seems to be adamant on helping Bucky  almost lose his job, let's just say they don't get off on the right foot.Sexual tension and pining ensues
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 59
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Shit. Sam was going to kill him.  
Frantically, Bucky grabbed his coffee, but alas, even an action as simple as this would have consequences.  
 _"fuck!"_  
Bucky looked down at his suit, coffee staining his once pristine white shirt. Putting the cup down, he quickly searched through his closet for a spare set of clothes.

One hour full of swearing and panicking later, Bucky went through the door.  
He lived in a rather large apartment in Brooklyn, loving the fact that he was able to live where he once grew up. After seeing the horrors of war, nostalgia of better times was definitely needed. He gave the large brownstone building one last look before bolting to the bus station.

Despite being almost an hour late, Bucky had somehow managed to convince himself that lounging about in a cafe was a good idea; he took his time leisurely ordering pastries after pastries and some more coffee.  
Then he decided to not be a prick and get to work.  
He shot up from the comfortable armchair, running so fast he could hardly breathe, until he finally saw the stop. Fortunately, he also saw the bus making it's way toward it, and a delirious sense of relief washed over him. Unfortunately, Bucky was also one of the most incompetent and clumsy when under pressure, so it shouldn't have been a surprise when he bumped into what seemed to be a wall. Only it wasn't.

Fuck.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry", he began to ramble, "shit shit _shit_ "  
He watched with horror as the person turned around, revealing the most _gorgeous_ face he'd ever seen.

  
Double fuck.

  
The man was built like a brickshit house, muscles rippling under the small t-shirt he wore. His blonde hair was gently swept by the wind, giving him that fashionably tousled "I just woke up and I look this good" look; his eyes were unnaturally blue, only adding to his attractiveness.

  
Buck's gay disaster cells were going _crazy._

  
Brickshit house stared at him, a scowl making it's way across his unfairly attractive face.  
"Could you watch where your going next time?", his scowl deepened, "Using your eyes always seems to help."

  
This beautiful man also happened to be a snarky dick.  
Well, two could play at that game.

  
"Oh!" Bucky exclaimed, making sure his voice exuded as much sarcasm as possible. "Excuse _me_ for having the common courtesy to apologise. Listen here Blondie, I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do? Fucking _grovel_ for your forgiveness??"

  
Shocked at his own sudden outburst, Bucky ran an agitated hand through his newly cut hair, longing for the length he used to hide in. Blondie huffed in annoyance, and Bucky blamed it on the caffeine, but he was pretty sure the guy was checking him out. Then as if to add to his suspicions, he watched dumbfounded as the man blushed.

  
Huh.

  
Just as Bucky was going to make another witty retort, he looked over the other man's shoulder and watched in utter disbelief as the bus turned away and left the stop.  
" **No dammit, fuck!"**  
He raced to the bus, desperately trying to reach it. But because Bucky's life was one big shit show, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.  
Taking deep steady breaths, Bucky made sure he was calm before turning towards the brickshit house, then, he gave him his most charming smile.

  
"Fuck you", he quipped cheerfully.  
He turned on his heel and walked back towards the cafe

***

"Ahem."

  
Bucky jolted violently, almost spilling his drink in the process. Words died in his throat as he turned around, because standing behind him was none other than the beautiful, snarky, dick.  
Bucky opened his mouth but stopped when he noticed the seemingly guilty look on the other's face.

  
"Please, hear me out", the blonde started, "I came to apologise, I didn't mean to make you lose your ride"

  
Bucky pressed his lips in a tight line, "I appreciate the apology, but your wasting your time. I'm 3 hours late for work, my friend is going to murder me _and_ I'm drinking cold coffee because I'm literally broke. There's absolutely nothing you can do Mr Bulging Biceps. So I suggest you go home."

  
He watched with glee as the taller man's eyes hardened, his jaw clenched in irritation.  
Bucky couldn't help it, with the man's veins literally looking like they were going to burst, a laugh escaped his mouth.  
"Oh my god", he wheezed, "you still haven't realised?"

  
"Realised what, exactly?" he growled, moving dangerously close to Bucky

  
"That I'm a dick, always have been, always will be." He caught the blonde's eyes, flashing him a crooked smile.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pee."

  
Smirking, he walked right past Sir Muscles and entered the men's toilet.

***

"For such a pretty guy, your one hell of a jerk"

  
Startled, Bucky dropped the bottle of hand wash, it's contents spilling all over the floor. Gritting his teeth, he turned around.

  
"Did you just call me pretty?" Bucky batted his eyes, his lips pulled up in a devious smile. "You know for a moment there I was going to say thank you, but then I remembered your an arrogant little punk"

  
The blonde chuckled and made his way towards him. His eyes were calculating, as if working out his next move; Bucky squirmed under the unexpected scrutiny and nervously licked his lips. He watched as the other man's gaze tracked down his movement. Like a predator stalking it's prey.  
Bucky subconsciously readied himself, his body tensing as he waited for the man to hit.  
Then, the blonde's eyes softened, his expression a mixture of exasperation and fondness.

  
"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

  
The question caught Bucky off guard, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.  
"Your just another hot asshole, nothing more."

  
He turned to leave the bathroom, but was stopped when he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist. Instead of tugging away, Bucky was momentarily shocked at the gentleness of the grip, and span around to face the larger man. What met him was a gaze full of concern, and Bucky's heart clenched.

  
The brickshit house opened his mouth, but Bucky beat him to it.

  
"Listen, I'm sorry if I came across as rude, truly I am, but at this rate I'm probably going to lose my job, my only friend and my home. I'll probably be homeless on the streets of New York, a vagabond. I'll probably-"

  
Blondie surged forward, closing the small distance between them; effectively shutting him up.

And it pained him to admit that he _really_ liked this method.

Dazed with shock, Bucky was to surprised to kiss back. Luckily his mind (or Bucky junior as Darcy liked to call it) was there telling him what to do.

  
_"Just kiss him you fucking idiot!"_

  
Ah, he loved Bucky junior.

  
Slowly, Bucky began moving his lips as well, and soon he found himself backed against a wall, acres of pure muscle deliciously crowding him in. A large hand wrapped behind his head, protecting him from the rough wall, whilst another snaked it's way to Bucky's waist, pulling him impossibly close.

  
For once, he gave no shits about his punctuality, greedily taking in the sweet kisses of the beautiful stranger.

  
Sam was going to murder him, and he had no doubt that it would be slow and painful.  
But for now, Bucky happily wrapped his arms around the hot asshole's neck; a happy sigh escaping the other man's mouth.

And he could tell he would thoroughly enjoy these last moments.

  
Blondie broke the kiss, staring at Bucky with a gaze so heated his knees buckled. "My name's Steve, by the way."

  
"Bucky."

  
Steve grinned at that, and swooped back in to kiss him deeply.

Yeah. He was **definitely** going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new character pops up, Bucky hates grocery shopping and for the first time in years he watches the news.  
> basically Bucky realizing who the actual fuck that hunky dick was.

CHAPTER 2;

Bucky groggily opened the door to his apartment, fumbling with the keys for a good few minutes. He spent all day helping Sam down at the VA; after seeing the horrific amount of paperwork and patients, Bucky silently vowed to _never_ be that late again. With a triumphant grin, he went through the door. Bucky didn't even bother turning on the lights, he knew his apartment like the back of his hand.

He also knew there shouldn't be a strange woman sitting on the island of his kitchen.

Bucky could make out the faintest grin in the dark, the woman clumsily got down.

"Long time no see Barnes", she purred.

He almost dropped the bag in his hand. He knew that voice, he heard it laugh at it's own corny jokes, he heard it talk passionately about it's job as the assistant of an astrophysicist, and much to his dislike, he heard the lecture it gave him on the pros and cons of watching porn.

"Darcy?"

She smirked, "The one and only."

Now that she was closer, Bucky could really make out her appearance.

She wore grey sweats and a blue hoodie, her dark hair was in a dishevelled ponytail; her glasses magnified her coy green eyes. But her lips were just as he'd remembered them: dark red lipstick, perfectly applied.

"My, my, my Barnes, your looking good, _love_ the new hair. How's Bucky jr?"

"Darcy", he choked out. "How did you get in here?"

But he knew the answer to that question. As kids Darcy always got him into trouble, vivid memories flashed as he'd remembered breaking into stores after dark, sneaking into clubs and the like.

She pouted, "Really Bucky? No "Hey Darc, good to see you again, I missed you", or anything?"

He sighed, "Of _course_ I missed you! But we made plans to meet up, and I'm almost certain they didn't include breaking into my home."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that", the grin on her face contradicting her words. "You've got a _really_ nice place", she ran a hand over the kitchen counter. "Calcutta?"

"Marble"

" _Nice_ "

"Darcy, what the actual fuck? Why-you know what? I'm not even surprised. I'm tired and have no fucking energy for this-"

"What's with that look?"

_"What fucking look?"_

She walked towards him, her eyes analysing. "That one", then her face lit up with realisation.

"You met someone, didn't you?"

Most people wouldn't have sounded as surprised as Darcy did, or wouldn't even care for that matter, but it made Bucky's heart swell with affection knowing that even after all this time, _Darcy_ cared.

Bucky was, and still is, a charming and charismatic man. But it shouldn't have come as a surprise that Afghanistan and Iraq took a great toll on him, dimming his once bright personality. He never regretted enlisting; he knew becoming a sergeant would come at a price. He spent years following orders, being efficient and effective, but it seemed that all his training when out the window when there was a dick involved.

Bucky sighed again, more fond instead of irritated, and gestured to the kitchen seats. "Come on and sit down, I'll tell you all about him."

"You got any ice cream?"

He huffed out a laugh, "You know I do".

***

"Hey-sorry, excuse me, coming through"

After spending almost 4 hours searching for some fruit and veg, Bucky finally made it out of the hellhole people called a grocery store. He had no idea as to why the queues were so fucking long, and it soured his already agitated mood.

He came home quickly and collapsed on the couch. Trying not to swear at little kids took a lot more energy than he expected.

Bucky lazily searched for some fruit to eat and turned the TV on.

**"Thank you Bob, up next the Avengers-"**

Ugh. It was the news. It was _always_ the fucking news.

Bucky hated it with a burning passion, because it was essentially a group of well-dressed men and women discussing something incredibly morbid and depressing. But a nagging feeling told him to keep watching.

Bucky knew who the Avengers were, everyone did, and he'd grown a little more interest in them after Captain America came out as bisexual almost a year ago. He'd found it hilariously ironic that the man who was the symbol of patriotic goodness and dignity wasn't straight.

**"-Save thousands of people once again as a terrifying creature wreaks havoc on the city of Manhatten"**

He immediately shot up from the couch. _What?_

**"As you can see in this next clip, fellow Avengers Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America defeat the savage beast"**

True to her word, Bucky watched in silent awe as the video showed the 3 Avengers kicking ass. Then he watched as Captain America took of his helmet, his suit in tatters and covered in blood, running towards endangered citizens; that was when Bucky got a closer look at him.

He was tall and extremely well-built, his muscles flexed as he carried frightened children.

His blond hair was endearingly chaotic; despite the streaks of grime, his face was unbelievably handsome. Everything about him was eerily familiar: the little bump on the bridge of his nose, his lips, his deep blue eyes-

**"Amazing isn't he?"**

**"Yes indeed Joan. Steve Rogers, famously known as Captain America-"**

Wait. _Steve?_

Bucky stilled, realisation washed over him like a bucket of cold water, and he dropped the plum in his hand.

Now it all made sense. The way he looked when he realised Bucky didn't recognize him, the way he smiled at Bucky's ignorance, the way he held him, protective and nurturing and almost _lovingly_ for god's sake.

Bucky had made out with none other than Captain fucking America.

Oh god, Sam was gonna get a kick out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back lmao. In this chapter Bucky found out who the hot asshole actually was, and whilst I initially wrote this as oneshot, I got a comment here as well as multiple people personally reaching out and telling me they loved the first chapter and wanted more. So I just want to give a huge thank you to all the people who gave me kudos and feed back on the last chapter; even though I don't know if I'm going to convert this oneshot into a full-fledged story, I loved hearing from all of you.
> 
> nasra <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally spills the beans, and the avengers have a new job

_Steve ran his fingers over full lips and sharp cheekbones, cradling a tapered jaw. He's never felt like **this** , so consumed by want._

_Everything about the other man was captivating: his chestnut locks, his pale-golden skin, those piercing eyes he could spend days studying, drawing, painting._

_Because Bucky was a work of art._

_It was overwhelming, he hadn't felt an attraction this intense in decades, and it didn't help that Bucky was by far the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen._

_"God, your beautiful", he panted._

_Bucky let out a breathy laugh, "You can talk, Mr Bulging Bicep-oh fuck."_

_Steve let his fingers slip under his shirt, and he wasn't surprised when he felt lean abs greet his touch. He wanted-needed- more, the rush of hormones and lust felt alien but **good** , so, so good._

_He let his fingers graze every inch of skin he could; he brought is gaze back to the brunette._

_Bucky looked, to put it simply, wrecked._

_Ruffled tufts of hair stuck up in the oddest angles, his white dress shirt was unbuttoned and rumpled, revealing his taut muscles and v-line. The pink lips Steve tasted, got so easily addicted to, were kiss-swollen; glistening with spit. Judging from the smug glint in Bucky's eyes, Steve must've looked far worse._

_Just from that one look, Steve needed him again. He grabbed Bucky's waist and pulled him close, lips searching to meet his-_

"Hey, Steve? Hello? Earth to Rogers?"

He snapped his head up at the sound, and gave Sam a sheepish grin. "Sorry, got my head wrapped up".

"Your head has been ""wrapped up"" for a week now, what's up?"

"Sam I told you, I'm fi-"

"Steve", Sam said firmly, "I'll ask you again, what's. up."

Sighing, he put his head in his hands, there was no getting out of this.

"I-I kinda, well, I met someone".

Now Sam looked intrigued, and an excited smile quickly made it's way across his face. Which would almost be endearing if it weren't for the horrible feeling he would never see Bucky again.

"Well? Tell me about him Rogers". Sam's grin was infectious, so Steve couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at the corners.

Wilson and he went way back, friends for almost 4 years, and he was one of the best.

Sam was part of the small group of people that didn't see him as a national treasure, or ancient relic, or decorated war hero but as a _person_ , someone with emotions and feelings just like everyone else. Saying he helped him would be an understatement, Sam befriended him, taught him how to adapt, taught him how to live again; for that Steve was eternally grateful.

Despite the fact that he came out as bisexual, Sam knew better. Girls were great, but he'd only liked them because he didn't realise men were an option, and if most men were like Bucky, well, Steve might just come out as fully gay.

"I don't know where to start", he huffed a laugh. "One minute we were calling each other assholes, and the next minute we were making out against a wall".

Sam's face was a strange mixture of pure shock and utter respect.

"He called you an asshole?"

Steve nodded, vividly remembering the angered expression on the brunette's face.

"Damn, man's got balls of steel", he smirked. "You can be a dick at times, scratch that, most times".

"Hey, it wasn't my fault", Steve scoffed out. "Nat set me up on another one of those stupid dates again".

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile.

Nat, despite her stony exterior, was extremely caring; it didn't help that she was the best known spy in the world, who also had an annoying knack of accurately reading people. She understood better than anyone else how traumatised Steve really was, but what she didn't understand was why Steve was hell-bent on not dating at all.

Anyone else would've laughed.

"Captain America single? No way"

"Everyone loves you!"

"C'mon, guy like you? You need a steady gal to keep you going"

The truth was...the truth was Steve had doubts. Nobody knew the real Captain America, because _he_ knew they wouldn't find the hero they all idolised, they wouldn't find the epitome of righteousness and patriotism. Instead they would find Steve Rogers, a broken shell of a man.

For the first time in years, he felt _happy_ , exhilarated even. He loved that kiss, and made sure to describe it in it's entirety. Steve endlessly rambled on about this stunning man he met, his eyes, his hair, the little divot on his chin. Suddenly he was out of breath, quickly gasping in air to talk even more.

Sam whistled, "Wow Steve, you must really like him"

His eyes widened, he did like Bucky, probably more than he should.

Steve glanced at the clock. "Shit, Sam don't you have a session?"

The shorter man raised his brows. "Yeah I do, man, when you get talking there just ain't no end is there?"

"Well it didn't look like you were gonna stop me anytime soon", he turned, giving Sam a cheeky grin.

"Of course I didn't, you idiot, incase you hadn't noticed I'm a good friend. Now if you don't take your ass out the door, I will"

A burst of laughter escaped his mouth. Even though Steve was enhanced, he had no doubt Sam could kick his ass if he wanted to. All those years in Pararescue made Sam pretty terrifying.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get out of your hair", he gave Sam an earnest grin. "Thanks, for everything"

His friend smiled back in return. "Anytime Rogers"

***

Okay, Nat was officially concerned.

Whilst Steve's smiles did look a little strained, he was _glowing_. A happy, elated burst of light showering his body.

Bruce just laughed. "Glowing? Nat you can't be serious-"

"She's not wrong", Tony quickly interrupted.

Clint snorted, "I feel like I need sunglasses to look at him, anyone else?".

Thor stroked his beard in thought. "It seems our Captain is rather rhapsodic".

"English point break, english".

"What he means is, Steve looks....better".

"Define ""better"" Brucie".

"He looks happier, birdbrain!"

"Oh, you did _not_ just call me birdbrain!"

"Did too!"

Why and how these people became Earth's mightiest heroes, Natasha would never know.

"Ok, I'm going in", she whispered. "Just please don't look suspicious".

They all muttered in agreement.

So that's how she found herself walking towards Steve, who was (thank god) too preoccupied sparring to notice the horrendous job of eavesdropping.

"Hey fellas", she greeted Sam and Steve.

Wilson wasn't an Avenger per se, but he was a close friend and ally; there weren't many civilians that gained Natasha's trust and respect, but she was glad that Sam did.

"I'm beat", he wiped his brow. "I have a session in about 15 minutes, so I gotta run".

She nodded, "Sure Sam, take care".

He smiled, and waved both of them goodbye.

"So Rogers", she asked slowly. "Who's the lucky guy or girl making you this happy?"

A scarlet blush painted Steve's cheeks, and her small smile grew. Here was Captain America, a hero of the highest ranking, blushing like a schoolgirl. It was far too charming.

"Oh", he choked slightly. "Um, his name is Bucky", then he lowered his gaze to the floor, failing to hide the grin that bloomed. As he turned, Natasha quickly mouthed the name to Tony, who wrote it down on a piece of paper. Then she watched in total disbelief as Clint and he fought over the pen. Utter _idiots_.

"You guys friends?"

Steve looked wistful, and sad, almost. "Yeah, you could say that".

***

"I'm sorry but, Bucky? He sounds like a stripper".

Bruce sighed, "Tony, almost everyone sounds like a stripper to you"

Clint hummed in agreement.

"You did think Nat was an escort the first time you saw her"

Tony huffed in annoyance.

"Well ok, but it wasn't my fault, she wore this dress that _screamed_ ""sex worker"" "

Thor's eyebrows furrowed. "How does a piece of clothing scream, may I ask?"

"Tony, I would suggest you shut up before I ram that metal suit of yours down your throat", she forced a smile. "Now get a grip guys, we have a new mission", everyone huddled in a circle. "I want all of you to find this "Bucky", and get as much intel as you possibly can"

Clint cleared his throat, "Um, Nat? No offence, but if this guy is making Cap happy, shouldn't we, I don't know, not stalk him? It seems like Steve trusts the guy"

She smirked, her eyes held a predatory glint that made the rest of the Avengers shiver.

"We'll see about that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some things I'm going to clear up for you guys:
> 
> Pararescue: The United States special air force operation tasked with medical recovery and combat.
> 
> Yes, Sam knows both Steve and Bucky, and no Steve hasn't told him the name of the man he met, but Sam's smart enough to figure who it is.
> 
> I tried making this chapter a little more lengthy just so could tell you guys what went on in Steve's head.
> 
> This story is inspired by 2 different fics=  
> Hey Asshole! A New York love story (I can't remember the author:(( )  
> Too much (is never enough) by MGNemesi  
> I highly recommend you guys check them out, they're some of my favourites:))
> 
> thanks for reading,  
> nasra<33


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger's mission comes to fruition, and Steve does some hard thinking.
> 
> also if you guy's want a visual picture of Bucky's hair, google the 2013 "Disney Expo" with Sebastian, Anthony and Chris. That's what it looks like lol.

It took some convincing, but the boys managed to come around.

Thor kept Steve company: sparring, talking and the like.

Bruce and Tony managed to escape the mission by holing up in the lab, protesting that, "Bucky could be a scientist!"

"You said stripper last time."

"Shut up Bruce."

Clint did...well Clint wasn't actually _doing_ anything. Instead he created bets.

"40 bucks says he's hot shit."

"Alright then, I say he's an ugly duckling." Tony and he shook on it.

And whilst the rest of the Avengers did their part, Natasha ran surveillance.

"Huh, there's not that much on this "Bucky" guy", she acknowledged. "Father was in the Marines, died when he was 10. Mother passed when he was 14. Was a sniper, did his tours in Afghanistan and Iraq where he escaped from a Hydra facility. Discharged with both a distinguished service cross _and_ the medal of Valor."

"Sounds pretty badass to me", Clint grinned.

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Yeah a little _too_ badass."

Tony cackled. "She sounds impressed", then his eyebrows raised. "wait, why does she sound impressed?"

"More like suspicious", she muttered. "Who's to say he isn't a spy or assassin??"

"Woah Nat", Bruce said between mouthfuls of skittles. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

Thor nodded and snatched the bag of coloured candy. "I concur", he popped a green one in his mouth, ignoring Bruce's squawks. "The Captain is more than capable of handling himself if ever in a dire situation."

Natasha grunted in response.

"Maybe."

***

Steve was going crazy.

He hadn't seen or heard anything from Bucky in 2 weeks; in a desperate attempt to find something, anything, he went to the café. It was painfully nostalgic, remembering the first time they met.

"Excuse me?" He walked towards a barista.

"Have you seen a guy around here? Um.. he's about 6ft tall, brown hair, gray eyes and hot as fucking hell?" He finished shamelessly; watched the amused smile on the barista's face.

"Uh, nope sorry pal."

With a small frown and sigh, he left the café. He quickly got home, throwing himself on the bed.

"Damn it."

Honestly, Steve did many things, but liking someone as soon as he met them was definitely not part of the list, and thinking about it now Steve had met many attractive people, attractive people that _liked_ him. But, Bucky was different. In this modern world everyone was so polite and deferential, which was the exact opposite of what he needed. A man who was gorgeous and snarky? It was almost too good to be true.

Steve rarely acted on impulse either, so when he kissed Bucky, the fear of rejection came crawling in, and those awful thoughts came too:

" _What am I doing?"_

_"I'm not good enough for him."_

_"You'll never find love Rogers, live with it."_

Then he felt those plush lips kiss him back and, Steve was ecstatic; all his worries just disappeared. Life was difficult, 4 years ago he was out of the ice and everything...changed. Everyone he ever loved, his friends, the life he could've had, just **poof** , gone; it was devastating. Sometimes the pain was just to much to bare, he would wake up everyday feeling numb and hollow, as if his own heart was taken out of his chest. It took some getting used to. Realising he was in a new world, realising he wasn't with the commandoes... or Peggy.

That was always an awkward topic to discuss, she had passed away last year, and with her went Steve's only connection to his past life.They were never meant to be. He loved her, but only as you would a friend. Carter was a force to be reckoned with: brilliant, bright and beautiful. But she was a woman in a man's world. It was wonderful seeing her get the recognition she deserved, seeing females in power. In an odd way, it helped him cope with his new life.

Steve also knew he wasn't ugly, but he came with a lot of emotional baggage. It was why he rejected most of Natasha's set ups. He was hurt, carrying unimaginable agony that seemed to always reflect on his face. And on the dates he did agree to go to every once in a while, said dates would complain relentlessly about how he was, "too depressing". Or, "sad all the time." As if there was something to be happy about, to smile and laugh about.

Because of this Steve was always cautious, slow and steady.

But for Bucky he was willing to risk it all.

He sighed, running a rough hand across his face, warm feet shivered at the contact of the cold floor as he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. Once he made his coffee (black, a pinch of sugar) he sat on the couch and thought.

And thought.

And thought some more.

Until he felt his eyes get heavy; a drowsiness that clouded his vision. He fell asleep peacefully, the last thing he saw being Bucky's dazzling grin, and he smiled.

***

"Ok. Well, Thor, what do _you_ think?"

Among the bets, arguments and speculation became common in the tower. Stark was adamant on getting his views across, even if they were a little crazy.

"Tony", Rhodey's eyes twitched, like his brain short-circuited just hearing his friend talk. "I'm going to break it to you nice and slow: Bucky is not a pirate, or alien or fucking cyborg or anything. He is a _human being_ , and I'm pretty sure Cap would have the common sense and intelligence to figure out if his crush was inhuman."

Tony pouted. "Well fine. But if you ask me that name is still pretty weird."

"Well I like it", Clint stated. "It's sexy and playful and makes you curious. I mean, that cant be his real name, right?"

"Oh enough about the name for god's sake", Bruce groaned out. "I for one think we need to stop with this whole "mission thing" and let Steve figure out what needs to be done, agreed?"

Thor and Clint raised their hands in tandem. Natasha shrugged, an in different expression written on her face.

"Alright, I'll stop with the stalking", then her eyes hardened. "But if he hurts Steve, what are we gonna do?"

The boys sighed in exasperation, but she continued to glare at them, awaiting her answer. They all replied in unison.

"Hunt that son of a bitch down."

Natasha grinned. Fuck all the dangers, being an Avenger was _fun_.

All she had to do was hope Steve wouldn't get his heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted again yall, too many ideas running through my head. Don't worry because the plot will be coming, sorry for dragging it out lmao.
> 
> Nasra<33


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a sweetheart, Steve and he meet again and the air kinda smells of pesto aioli.

Bucky threw the wrench to the floor and watched as oil gushed from the engine, staining his white tank top. He wasn't a mechanic by profession, but he did have a knack with cars; so he would help around the neighbourhood when he could.

"Thank fuck", after a few tweaks and adjustments the car was up and running. The sun briefly came out of the dreary clouds, and Bucky stared in fascination as the scars on his arm basked in a golden glow. It was hard getting used to, those scars were daily reminders of the horrors of war, the bombs and guns, the piled corpses. Now they looked almost, beautiful.

"Hey Bucky, how's the car?"

He span around, and there was his neighbour, attacking a sandwich.

"Is that-"

"A prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich? Yes, yes it is", Fitz smelled the food in his hand and sighed blissfully. "With a hint, of pesto aioli."

Leo Fitz was a strange and intriguing man. A mop of curly blonde hair sat atop his head, his bright blue eyes were constantly moving; accompanied by a thick Scottish accent that hadn't changed despite his two years living in New York. His roommate Jemma and he lived in the apartment just a block from here, finishing of their schooling. Bucky had rapidly noticed just how intelligent the two were, and he had vague knowledge of them studying science of some kind.

"Yup, she's purring like a cat."

"You are a lifesaver, you know that?"

Bucky smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go to the grocery store, so I'll leave you and your car to it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you?" Fitz began searching his pockets. "I've got some cash here-"

"Kid, your way to damn polite for your own good. It's fine."

He took a bite out of his sandwich. "I swear, if I wasn't eating this I'd kiss you right now."

The brunette laughed and wiped at the oil on his jeans.

"Let's just both be glad that you are."

***

Bucky drummed his fingers against the customer counter and waited. It was just his luck really.

The cashier had a sudden reaction to some nuts, the machine broke down and on top of that, he was short on money.

"Need some help with that?" A smooth voice asked.

Bucky grunted, trying but failing to fix the machine.

"No thanks, I'm alright."

The voice chuckled. "Are you sure Buck?"

And lo and behold there was Steve standing right behind him, his knees wobbled and his bag of apples fell to the floor. 

Damn, that was the _second_ piece of fruit he dropped because of the blonde.

"I - hi."

Steve smirked. "Hey yourself, let me pick those up for you." The taller man bent down, giving Bucky a spectacular view of his ass. _Holy jesus._

***

After Steve had so generously paid for his groceries (even though he insisted he hadn't) they took a walk towards his apartment; despite a few awkward pauses here and there, the blonde was surprisingly easy to talk to. They discussed everything from sliced bread to philosophies of life, and Bucky was quickly realising Steve was far more insightful and perceptive than he initially thought. It was wonderful seeing him talk so passionately, and he could easily envision himself walking up to Steve everyday and just...talking to each other. Bucky silently berated himself, he'd only met him _once_ prior and he was already thinking of the future.

Once they'd finally reached his apartment, he stopped and stared in awe as Steve carried all of his groceries, picking them up as if the weighed nothing, and strode into his home.

"This is a lovely place you got Buck", Steve sucked in a breath. "It's beautiful."

Bucky beamed. New York was extremely pricy, but thanks to his job as well as his pay from the army, he managed to snag a stunning brownstone apartment. He turned to watch the blonde's reaction but faltered when he saw the taller man blatantly staring at him, a strange ex[pression shining through those blue eyes.

"Beautiful", he repeated.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Bucky broke the silence.

"Thanks", he replied earnestly. "After my Sergeant days, I decided it was hightime I treat myself."

Steve raised his brows, an almost giddy expression was cast on his handsome face. "Sergeant?"

Bucky chuckled. "Well yeah, I thought it was obvious", then he dropped his shoulders back and stood straight, raising his hand in a mocking salute. "Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes, reporting for duty."

The blonde laughed, and Bucky's heart fluttered at the sound.

Together, they unpacked the groceries; were about to bid one an another goodbye when Steve hesitated slightly.

"Um, I was wondering, and you don't have to - oh god", he nervously stammered. "Could I have your number?"

Bucky's eyes softened, this man was going to be the death of him.

After exchanging phone numbers, Steve left, and Bucky was too wrapped up in his world to notice the blonde's incredibly dorky smile.

***

**"Hi, is this ok?"**

**"Oh, it's Steve by the way."**

**"Is this too forward of me?"**

**"Oh geez, Buck I'm sorry if it is."**

Bucky snorted.

_"Jesus blondie, calm your tits. And yeah, it's fine, this is what usually happens when you give someone your number. You text them._

**"Pretty sure my name is Steve, not blondie.**

**"And i don't have tits."**

_"Oh on the contrary, your pectorals are so big you could stuff them in a bra."_

**"Now what your saying is just down-right indecent."**

_"Get used to it buddy, I live shamelessly and freely"._

_"Unless your not interested."_

" **I'm interested :))"**

Bucky squealed in excitement. This fucking sweet talker.

They would text each other for weeks on end, and when Bucky got home with Steve calling him, it was honestly the highlight of his day.

***

Loud knocks rasped at his door; the brunette quickly got up to answer it.

Steve was standing there, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"James Buchannan Barnes", the blonde drew in a shaky breath.

"Would you do me the honor, of agreeing to go out on a date with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finallyyyyyyy. Steve asked him out. The plot WILL be coming, just please hang on lmaooo.
> 
> Thank yall for the kudos!! It's actually insane that almost 70 of you guys took the time to read my work and like it. When I first wrote this out I was expecting 15 (more or less) and now I have 66 of you lovely people giving me kudos and thumbs up. Holy. Shit. I love you all❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to (drumroll) the date chapter! And a little snippet of the plot. hehe.
> 
> Also im a sucker for comments, so please tell me if you had frozen broccoli for lunch or something.
> 
> enjoy:))

He grabbed the gel and gently combed through his hair. Bucky hadn't been on a date in god knows how long, and the first one he had in years was with _Captain America._ So in short, he had no idea what to wear.

 _"Sam?"_ Bucky grabbed the phone. _"Sam I'm freaking out, I don't know what to do or wear or_"_

**"Barnes, Barnes! Calm the hell down."**

_"Oh wow, why didn't I think of that?"_

He could almost hear the smirk on Sam's face. **"What's got you so worked up Barnes? Man trouble?"**

Bucky huffed in indignation. _"As a matter of fact, yes."_

It started slowly, with giggling at first, then cackles, and soon Sam was snorting loudly: he winced at the sudden noise.

_"Problem there Wilson?"_

**"Nope. None at all."**

A pause.

Then Sam shrieked of laughter again.

_"Wilson"_ , he said threateningly.

**"Ok, ok. What's the problem?"**

_"I have a date, but no clue what to wear."_

**"Where's it gonna be?"**

_"A club, we're gonna go dancing."_

Sam choked on what Bucky assumed was his drink.

 **"Dancing?"** The man asked incredulously.

_"Sam, if you aren't making yourself useful I might as well hang up-"_

**"No! No, it's ok. Um..."**

Another pause.

**"Go classic."**

Bucky's eyes widened, but he couldn't help the small smirk that grew on his lips.

_"Dangerous choice Sam, are you sure?"_

" **Well, this date of yours, is he hot?"**

He sucked in a breath. Just thinking about Steve made his mouth water.

" _Like you wouldn't believe."_

**"Trust me, I would"** , Sam muttered. So quietly Bucky thought he misheard him.

**"There ya go"** , his friend said decisively. **"Classic it is."**

Bucky grinned. Like he said, it was a dangerous choice.

He quickly thanked Sam and hung up, hands scouring his closet in search for his clothes.

***

Before leaving the apartment, he gave himself one last look in the mirror.

His usually unruly curls were slightly gelled back. Black skinny jeans hugged his thighs, tucked into them was a simple black t-shirt: tight enough to show his broad chest without looking obscene. He zipped up the ankle-length boots and threw on a black leather jacket; he smirked in his reflection. Bucky knew what going classic could do to his dates, and the thrill of seeing Steve's reaction made his smirk grow even bigger.

He put the keys in the lock and walked out the door.

The first thing he noticed were the legs. Toned, thick legs were squeezed into denim jeans, and the higher Bucky's gaze raked Steve's body, the higher his chance of spontaneously combusting. The blonde wore a clean white t-shirt that deliciously rippled beneath every muscle on his torso. He leaned against his motorcycle, calmly holding a jean jacket in is hand; the fact that the most adorably flustered man he knew could turn into _this_ made his knees wobble. Steve's smile was smug, as if he knew Bucky liked what he saw, but when the blonde's eyes scoured over his body, his mouth parted in awe.

"Hey blondie."

"Hi", Steve croaked out. "You look, wow."

Bucky smiled. "Not so bad yourself Rogers."

The taller man blushed, so at odds with the cocky grin he had on a moment ago.

Steve and he sat on the bike, with Bucky wrapping his arms around the other's waist, and they took off.

Steve, being the annoyingly sweet gentleman he was, opened the door for him and they walked into the bar. As soon as he stepped in all his worries and nerves just seeped away. 

The White Wolf was like a second home to him: great food, great people and fantastic drinks. Darcy, Becca and he would come here for birthdays, hang outs, or just being complete idiots. His heart ached at the fond memories.

"Jimmy!" Bucky beckoned. "2 beers please."

The bartender grinned. "Coming right up." Apart from Becca, Darcy and Sam, Jimmy was the closest thing he had to family; he hadn't changed a bit. A pot-bellied, 50 something year-old man with a head full of greying hair. His eyes were the colour of coffee, full of warmth that contrasted greatly with his pale wrinkled skin.

"Hey Buck", Steve said. "I'm gonna use the bath room."

"Sure, just don't be there too long. I wanna see that handsome face again."

The blonde flushed adorably.

"Hell of a man there Barnes." The bartender said as Steve left.

Bucky snorted. "You're telling me."

***

By the time Steve came back, there were two chilled beers awaiting them.

"You can't get drunk?" Bucky asked incredulously. "Not even a little tipsy?"

Steve shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Because of the serum, my metabolism burns it off too quickly." He sighed. "I miss being drunk sometimes, there are just some things I'd rather forget, you know?"

"Yeah", Bucky said. "I know."

Something about his tone made Steve look up. "You said you were a Sergeant, how many tours?"

Bucky smiled wryly. "Two. One in Afghanistan, the other in Iraq."

"I, um.. I actually read about you."

The brunette's eyes widened; a sinful smirk stretching his lips. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah", Steve said, growing confident. "You saved over 100 men from a hydra facility, _single-handedly_. Your as much of a hero as I am Buck, and i honestly didn't think you could get anymore attractive but", he grinned. "Here we are."

Bucky laughed, ducking his head down in embarrassment.

"It's funny", the brunette huffed out.

Steve's head snapped up. "What is?"

"I thought the kiss came after the date, but that's how we met." He chuckled.

"You remember?"

Bucky looked as if Steve had sprouted horns. "Of course I remember, why would you think other wise?"

He shrugged in self-deprecation. "Let's face it Buck, your knock-out gorgeous and-"

"Your not?" The brunette interjected. "Steve, you'd have to be an idiot to think you weren't", he said earnestly. Then he rose up from his stool. 

"C'mon Blondie", he extended a hand. "Let's go dancing."

***

Steve was shitting himself.

Sure, he knew the club wasn't going to be anything he was used to, he wasn't totally lost in the modern world. But he didn't come prepared either.

It was dark, the only source of light coming from brightly coloured disco balls, and Steve would have lost himself in the large crowds if it weren't for Bucky's hand guiding his. They stopped at a rather vacant dancefloor, the brunette let go of him and shrugged off his jacket: Steve's breath hitched.

He looked achingly beautiful, his clothing accentuated every muscle and curve on his body, his sharp jaw and cheekbones were covered in various shades of blue, bringing out those gorgeous gray eyes. A wicked smile was splayed on his plush lips, and for some odd reason, Steve's groin felt incredibly tight in his jeans.

"C'mon Steve!" Bucky laughed out. "Dance with me!"

"Uh, I'm not a great dancer Buck." He wasn't lying, but he was putting it mildly. Steve was a _horrible_ dancer, he couldn't move his body the way other's did, in this case, Bucky. The other man was already dancing, effortlessly swaying his hips, his body rolling with the music: Steve walked towards him like a moth drawn to a flame. Suddenly he didn't care about his skills anymore, and it was alarming how the brunette could make him forget just about everything. He stalked behind Bucky, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, moving his hips in time with him.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know the real meaning of "not great" Blondie."

Steve chuckled. "Trust me I do, but being with you makes everything easier."

Bucky responded by snaking a warm hand around his neck, tilting his face so their lips met.

"Your sweet."

"Your cute", Steve countered, roaming his hands over Bucky's body. For some odd reason, his groin felt even tighter; when he heard the brunette moan he honestly believed his dick would explode from the pent-up arousal. At this point nothing could make him let go of the man in front of him. Nothing.

Then his phone rang.

He tried ignoring it, continuing to chase after the shorter man's lips when the brunette told him other wise.

"Steve, Steve!" He laughed. "Just answer the phone."

He whined when the other man pulled away, desperately seeking out the warmth again.

"Hello?" 

" **Hey Steve? We're gonna need some back up."**

"Clint? What's the problem?"

" **Some fucking alien thing, looks like Hydra though."**

"Shit. Ok, I'll be there."

He put the phone in his pocket and his shoulders slumped. Fucking Nazis.

Sighing, he turned towards Bucky.

"I'm really sorry Buck, I've got a mission."

The brunette quirked his lips.

"That's too bad", he put both his palms on Steve's chest and stared at him coyly. "Just when we were having fun."

He sucked in a breath. Damn this beautiful prick.

"Don't worry", Bucky reassured. "You can take me home; and one day, if you're really lucky", the shorter man whispered, lips inches away from Steve's ear. 

"You can take me to bed."

That did it.

Growling, he pushed Bucky against the nearest wall, one hand holding his waist and the other cradling his jaw.

"Fuck the mission, let me stay a little longer."

The other man laughed. "As lovely as that sounds Steve, you should go."

He pouted. 

"Fine, let me take you home Bucko."

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?"

He grinned at Bucky's outraged face. Together, they walked out of the club, Steve's roaring motorbike taking them home.

***

"Mr. Pierce? There's a call for you."

Grunting in response, he put down his dinner and answered the phone.

"Yes?"

**"Sir, it's Rumlow. Captain Rogers has just left the target, shall we proceed?"**

The old man visibly brightened, his lips pulled up in a cold smile. "Yes, bring Barnes in. Oh, and Rumlow", he quickly added.

"By all means necessary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH. WHAT HAPPENED TO BUCKY?  
> i honestly don't know either, but the plot is brewing.  
> Thank you all so much for the kudos this is amazing hshbdjjshj.
> 
> I love you guys,  
> Nasra<333


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to summarise this lol.  
> Again, i love comments, so tell me if you saw a random old lady or a cute dog.  
> eNJoy

"Hello? Buck, you in there?"

Steve had been outside his door for 25 minutes now, and despite still being deliriously happy after their date, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Leaning against the door, he jolted in surprise when it opened... _why would he leave his door open?_ So Steve turned the door knob and let himself into Bucky's apartment.

It was a mess, nothing like the relatively tidy home he'd seen last time. Couch cushions were sprawled everywhere, the coffee table was turned on it's side, dishes from the kitchen were broken; cracked. And on the wall in front of him, liquid crimson splattered and painted it's once pure white canvas, and Steve's stomach twisted in realisation.

Blood.

***

"Ah good, you're awake."

Bucky groaned. His entire body felt like it was on fire, agony searing his skin.

"I do apologize for the way we've brought you in, but precautions must be taken."

Bucky gradually opened his eyes and hissed at the friction of rough rope tying his wrists. His body shivered in the cool air, he wore nothing but black sweatpants, and his face curled up in disgust just thinking about someone changing him.

"What?" The voice taunted. "Nothing to say?"

Loud footsteps boomed towards him, and he stiffened at the sound.

"It seems", he drawled. "That the Captain has taken quite a liking to you, all I need to know is how much of a liking."

If Bucky remembered anything from the Hydra bust-in almost a year ago, it was that Alexander Pierce was obnoxious, infuriating and absolutely adored the sound of his own voice.

He laughed in disbelief. "I don't even know who you're talking about, perhaps you could explain?"

Pierce's smile grew. Perfect.

As the old man droned on Bucky quickly analysed his surroundings. It was a large room, cold concrete paved the floor. At the end of it was a massive metal door full of locks, dammit. The chair he was strapped in was of meduim size, with long legs and a sturdy base. But wooden, easily breakable. He smiled.

By the time Bucky formulated a plan, the old man was inches away from him.

-"only yesterday did you and the Captain visit a bar-"

Fast as he could, Bucky slammed the chair against Pierce with a brutal force, and a loud thump echoed as he landed on the floor. After untying the rope from his hands, he grabbed the gun from the old man's pocket; pressing the lump of cold metal against his temple. Bucky panted heavily, relief seeping into him.

Then the metal door burst open, and walking briskly towards him were two men dressed in black: one big, one bigger. Bucky tensed in paralyzing fear as they got closer and closer, and soon he felt rough callused hands hold him down, tying him to another chair. They were nothing like Steve's warm and gentle grip, sweet and loving-

"I don't usually resort to violence", Pierce said as he got up. "But I'm afraid we must, now that we know what you're capable of."

"You have no _idea_ what I'm capable of", Bucky spat viciously.

Alexander's lips quirked up as if he said something funny.

"In the mean time, Rumlow and Rollins will keep you company. Have fun, boys." And Pierce sauntered out the room, the limp in his walk making Bucky smile in pride. Then the two men stared down at him, their smiles more like flashes of teeth. Like sharks.

The shorter of the two sighed. "You know, I actually feel bad for what we're gonna do to that pretty face of yours", proceeding to grab Bucky by the jaw, squeezing it tightly.

"So I'm going to give you choice", the man said. "You can either tell us everything you know about the Captain, or", he grabbed a metal pole. "We make you."

Bucky kept his face carefully passive. He wouldn't show them fear. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Well?" The taller of the two gruffed out.

Bucky stayed stubbornly quiet.

The shorter man grinned. "Rollins, I think he made his choice. Who are we to deny him what he wants?"

"No", the other man -Rollins- agreed. He happily brandished his own weapon of torture, and Bucky's stomache lurched at his next words.

"We'll give him _exactly_ what he wants."

***

Even after battling aliens, Nazis and psychopathic terrorists, Steve has never felt this terrified.

He scoured every street, park, restaurant, cafe, but he couldn't find Bucky anywhere.

After arriving at the tower, he took a long shower, and sobbed.

It was awfully liberating, shedding tears, because it wasn't expected of him. Captain America was supposed to be a symbol to the nation, a hero to the world. But Steve Rogers was dejected and broken, and as soon as he thought he found he found his missing piece it was snatched away from him, a constant reminder he would never be happy, and why should he? He lived a life full of sacrifice, he never regretted taking the serum or the mantle that came with it. Steve should be used to feeling empty and hollow every day. But he wasn't, everyday he felt like that, every fucking day, but the pain never lessened, dulled or numbed. It was as sharp and painful as the first time he was in this century. Bucky Barnes, the gorgeous brunette that made him realise life was worth more than fighting, was gone. Bucky Barnes, the man Steve selfishly dragged into his life, was gone.

He punched the wall, again and again and again. The rush of warm water washing the blood that stained his knuckles.

Steve had foolishly believed he could be with someone, that he could actually _live_ a life instead of just existing. He laughed at the naivety of it all, what a joke.

Clumsily, he got down from the shower. He changed his clothes into something more comfortable and sat down in his living room. Just a few days ago he was on this exact same couch, blissful and contempt and _happy_ for the first time in all his 4 years of living here. It didn't come as a shock when he realised he would probably never feel those emotions again.

He idly glanced at his phone, and in a few minutes it was ringing, Bucky's name plastered widely across his screen. He rapidly snatched it up, a hopeful and giddy smile on his face.

"Buck? Are you ok? Where are you?" He asked frantically.

**"Sorry to disappoint Captain"** , a slimy and scratchy voice replied, nothing like the voice he'd quickly grown to love, nothing like Bucky.

Steve tensed, eyes hardening in quiet fury. "Where's Bucky?" He raised his voice in anger. "Where is he?"

The voice chuckled. **"Oh, he's right here, Barnes is having a blast."**

Screams of pain filled the call; Steve gripped the phone so tight he almost broke it.

" **So, you're going to come to this address"** , the man gave it to him. **"And surrender yourself, alone, no weapons. Or the next time you see pretty boy Barnes is with his dead body lying in a ditch."**

The phone hung up.

Steve felt sick, his stomache gnawing at it's self. He knew that address, Hydra the bastards.

There was no way he was going to let that happen. No way in fucking hell.

And if that meant going alone, fighting hundreds, thousands of armed agents, then so be it.

Whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN..DUN..DUUUUUUN.  
> sorry for the cliff hanger:((
> 
> ALMOST 80 PEOPLE GAVE ME KUDOS?? I LOVE YOU GUYS JSHNJSN


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter!! ahhhhhh

Steve was a reckless driver, especially when people messed with someone he loved.

Oh... _oh_.

It was an emotion he was terrified to name, because it was _true_. 

And for all he knew, Bucky could be dead, his lifeless body limp on the floor-

_No, don't you dare think like that Rogers._

It was incredibly stupid, not going in with backup. He could get himself killed.

But there was no time for that, no time for anything but Bucky.

Despite this awful predicament, despite being in a horrible position such as this, Steve laughed. A harsh, ugly and cold sound that held no mirth or humor, just pain. He was an idiot, of course people were out to get him, of course people would try to hurt him. He should've protected Bucky with every fibre of his being, because Bucky didn't deserve this. Just thinking about what they were doing to him made Steve jerk the car fiercely, almost driving head first into a tall metal pole, what the fuck is that doing in the middle of the road?

He somehow managed to get to the location without running some poor old lady over, hastily parking somewhere and getting out the car.

Moving quickly and efficiently, Steve got into the building, carefully dodging or disabling the security cameras. He stalked through the large hallways and quietly took out as many Hydra as possible, leaving a trail of bodies behind him.

"Scream pretty boy, scream!"

Loud shouts were muffled by the obnoxiously large metal door. Steve's stomache churned with worry. Pretty boy, Bucky.

He took deep breathes, readying himself for the number of men that would attack. Then with all his strength he smashed into the door, bursting it open.

Bucky was sat in some sort of medieval death chair, strapped in by thick rope. He was shirtless, the mottled bruises and scratches there for everyone to see. The brunette was in obvious agony, biting his plush lips hard enough to draw blood; surrounding him were a group of men that looked extremely satisfied with the torture they put him through, and the blonde opened the door just in time to see one of the agents slapping Bucky hard across the face.

Steve saw red.

It took a couple of seconds for the men to realise they had an intruder, then the room erupted into chaos.

Some of them had guns -pistols and rifles- some had knives. Steve met every blow they hit, every stab, punch, kick. His body was on autopilot, and all he could think about was Bucky being tied to that godawful chair. Bucky, who still looked beautiful even when hurt. Bucky, who was incredibly brave.

Suddenly Steve was panting harshly, another trail of bodies decorating the concrete floor.

"Mister Rogers, how lovely to see you."

Then he looked up. Standing behind Bucky was a short old man. Nothing about him looked particularly terrifying: he was small, body brittle from age. But his eyes were incredibly unsettling, as if he enjoyed Steve seeing beating his men.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you", said the old man. Then he roughly grabbed Bucky by the neck, pressing a gun onto the side of his head.

"Unless you want him dead."

And just before Steve could move a muscle, he heard the familiar _whoosh_ of a bullet fly past his ear, and soon it was neatly embedded into the man's forehead; his body went completely slack as he fell to the ground, the clattering sound of the gun ricocheting of the brick walls.

The blonde span around, preparing himself to protect the man behind him.

"You're an idiot, you know that Rogers?"

Steve blinked a few times in utter confusion. _What?_

Standing in the door way was Natasha, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. Behind her was Clint, Thor, Bruce, Tony and Sam. All clad in their Avengers attire, staring at Steve like disappointed parents.

"Really Steve?" Sam tutted. "I mean, I knew you were reckless, just not _this_ reckless."

Then a chorus of muttered agreements.

"Amen to that."

"Yup."

"Stupid Rogers."

Steve grinned, he loved his friends.

But then he remembered who he was here for, and ran towards Bucky.

The brunette looked gaunt, his eyes screwed shut and he panted heavily. The blonde gently untied his hands, cradling him ever so gently.

"Shush, I'm here baby", he reassured Bucky through sobs. "I'm here."

***

They managed to get Bucky to a local hospital, patching up his wounds. But Steve refused to leave his side.

Bucky spent 3 days there before Steve took him home. Taking care of him every step of the way: putting on his seat belt for him, cooking and feeding him, reading to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve asked in outrage.

Bucky laughed. "It's ok Steve, I _can_ walk you know."

The blonde looked exasperated, but there was a smile on his face.

"Just be careful sweetheart, ok?"

Bucky's heart ached at how easily the endearment rolled of Steve's tongue, and rolled his eyes fondly.

"I will, now move that tank you call a body of yours out the way so I can get into the kitchen."

Steve laughed, a bright happy sound filling his apartment.

"Fine", he said whilst kissing Bucky's forehead.

***

Steve couldn't stop staring.

He studied Bucky's face like his life depended on it: the beautiful blue-gray eyes, the way they crinkled at the corners, how his eyebrows furrowed when he was flustered.

"What are you staring at?" Bucky said in between laughs.

"The most gorgeous man alive."

Bucky flushed. It was pretty. He was so pretty. "Shut up, you adorable sap."

"Ok." Steve replied happily. Then he walked over to the sofa and planted himself next to Bucky. Continuing to stare at him.

***

Bucky woke up to an empty bed.

It was warm, a dent on the other side were Steve should be-

He raced down the hall in seconds flat, his heart pounding.

"Hey-oof."

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve hugged him back, strong, gentle arms trapping him in an overwhelming amount of happiness.

They don't let go for the longest time.

***

Bucky watched as Steve avidly stared at the TV. His lashes turning to gold in the sunlight.

"Did you know an ostrich's eye is bigger than it's brain?"

"No Stevie", Buck said, not even bothering to hide his dorky smile. "I didn't."

Bucky put down his book and walked towards Steve, climbing into his lap. The blonde automatically wrapped his hands around his waist, mindful of the scrapes and bruises.

"Hey" Steve said.

"Hi", Bucky breathlessly replied.

The larger man chuckled. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, my lip's been feeling a little weird", he paused to flutter his lashes and pout his lips.

"Kiss it better?"

Steve grinned, a pure, jubilant splitting of his pink lips. Then he gently pushed Bucky back, his body lying on the couch as Steve crawled over him. He kissed him everywhere: his cheeks, forehead, neck, the spot behind his ear, Bucky took them all with relish.

"My lips Steve, my _lips_!" Bucky said impatiently.

"Jerk." Steve quipped.

"Punk."

"Asshole."

"Reckless idiot-"

Steve grabbed him by the wrists, gently pinning him down, and presses his lips against Bucky's. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime, deep and slow and loving. Bucky wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you", he blurted out, breaking the kiss.

Steve's face did a funny thing, eyebrows briefly raised in shock, but smiling dopily. "Took you long enough."

Before Bucky could squawk in outrage, Steve added. "I love you too."

And back to the kissing it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is it.  
> I can't believe my small oneshot managed to turn into a 10k monster but here we are, and I had so much fun writing this!! It was all a spur of the moment thing really, and it was an eye-opening experience to see what writers go through when creating a story: doubts, writers block, sleepless nights (though I'm really not a stranger to the last one). So many times I wanted to delete all my fucking work, so many times did I think it wasn't good enough, but you all brought me back up! You all made me realise this was normal, and I shouldn't feel experienced at all (This is my first time writing).  
> So a big huge enormous gigantic mother-fucking massive THANK YOU. For all the hits, comments and kudos.  
> I hope to become a better writer in the future, and explore some of my other favourite ships as well.
> 
> I love you all, and thank you so much for taking some of your time to read this little story of mine.  
> Nasra<333333333


End file.
